This proposal is a renewal application of our long-standing and ground-breaking NIGMS institutional training grant on Cell and Tissue Engineering (CTEng). The objective of CTEng is to provide innovative and integrated training for predoctoral engineering students in cell and tissue engineering to develop future leaders for these biotechnology industries. Our mission is to train future leaders that will realize the full potentil of cell and tissue engineering to revolutionize healthcare and economic development. The mission and objective of CTEng will be accomplished by providing an innovative and integrated training program comprising formal courses on engineering fundamentals, biosciences, and bioengineering technical electives; industrial visits, internships, and interactions with industry leaders at a local symposium; a Leadership Development Program; a journal club dedicated to cell and tissue engineering; seminar series including research and clinical seminars; interactions with CTEng faculty; and training in the responsible conduct of research. Georgia Tech provides an outstanding, highly collaborative and integrative training and research environment in cell and tissue engineering. The particular strengths, and in many instances unique features, of our program include (1) one of the largest faculties in the nation, comprising many of the leading researchers in cell and tissue engineering, who provide a dynamic, broad and deep critical mass of expertise; (2) recognized leadership in engineering and medicine (with our partner Emory University School of Medicine) and especially at their intersection; (3) a curriculum of innovative training components emphasizing developing interdisciplinary researchers with leadership skills; and (4) quality programs for the recruitment, training and graduation of minorit students that are among the largest in the nation. This program will train next-generation leaders for the biotechnology industries. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The objective of the Cell and Tissue Engineering training program is to provide innovative and integrated training for predoctoral engineering students in cell and tissue engineering to develop future leaders for these biotechnology industries.